The Great Adventures of Buseyfied Souls!
by SSJ3 Sheeku
Summary: This my friends was done by the Yiku half of this account. I put it under this name because Sheba's in it, too. Anywho, I have no explanation for this. Random fun!
1. I've Got A Lovely Bunch Of Coconuts

Yiku: HIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: o.o;; What the hell's up with you?  
  
Yiku: ^^ I think it's time I did something fun and random for a change! I've become too depressed with my angsty crap! SO! Heeeeeeere we go!  
  
Disclaimers: Let's just say that all the creators will be revited.  
  
WARNING!!!!! I've done nothing to prepare for this fic. No meditation, no soul searching, although I did do yoga last night. Anyways! Whatever happens is totally off the top of my head.  
  
Even that crappy disclaimer. But you probably knew that.  
  
You sneaky little devil you.  
  
Moving on!  
  
A tumbleweed rolled with the wind. In a town where the dust swirled to create miniature volcanoes-  
  
"MY EYE!!! MY EYYEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Shaddup! Anyways, as the sun hangs hot in the sky, a solitary figure crosses over the horizon. The figure carries over his (or her) shoulders a weapon of mass destruction. And no, it's NOT what Saddam cooked up. That guy can go to hell.  
  
Back on task, the figure walks to a hanging sign, which reads, "Secret Headquarters of Alcoholics Anonymous Which No One Knows About. Have A Nice Day!"  
  
The person shrugged and walked in anyway. His (or her, dammit) eyes widened at the sight of a bar, and a jukebox blasting crappy RAP!! The person twitched an eye as he (I won't say it.) reached for the weapon. Drunkies and designated drivers alike looked up and gasped as the person unsheathed..  
  
A Rickenbacker 4003 bass guitar!!  
  
The person dashed over to the jukebox and whacked it, until..it no longer needed whacking. She (Hah!) wiped the sweat off her (HAH even more!) brow. She held the guitar victoriously over her head, as she declared, "I HAVE EXORCISED THE DEMONS!!!!! THIS HOUSE IS CLEAR!!"  
  
From the back, a glass could be heard breaking as it fell to the floor. A wind blew ferociously through the open door, and blew off the Metallica beanie that had rested on her head.  
  
Another glass was dropped as the bartender pointed an accusing finger at the newcomer. "It's you! It's-it's..wait, who are you?"  
  
A smirk from the newcomer. She leapt onto a table, kicking off the people who obviously forgot that they weren't at home, and announced, "Beer drinkers! Anonymous alcoholics! Lend me your ears!"  
  
Silence. Another smirk from her. "I have traversed afar over field, fountain, moor and mountain, following that.big star! That star of wonder, star of night! That star of royal beauty bright!"  
  
"Ahh, we've heard this already from those king guys!" someone yelled.  
  
She looked to the source and narrowed her eyes. "How dare you defy me! Who do you think you are?!"  
  
"Funny you should ask.Yiku!!"  
  
She gasped. "You've heard of me.I have a fan! Yay! ^^"  
  
"Yes, you could say that..Anyway! I am..Hiei Jaganshi.of the.Jagan!"  
  
Yiku blinked, then smiled. "Hi, Hiei!! You sound a bit drunk!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Kurama gave me some of those red dragon things..They kick mother-fuckin ass, yo!" Hiei said as he got to his feet, stumbling a bit due to his drunken state.  
  
"Dude! Those things are awesome! I want one." Yiku said, regret in her voice.  
  
Suddenly, something came zooming through the open door, and Yiku reached an arm out, catching the shot glass, filled with the vile drink that is a red dragon! "Whoo-hoo!"  
  
From outside, a voice called, "I love you, Yiku!!"  
  
"Yeah, well..I hate you!! But, when I take over the world, your death shall be quick and painless!" Yiku yelled back.  
  
"Okay, baby!" It sounded like he wanted to go on, but the car soon crashed and flipped over.someone laying in the middle of the road.  
  
Yiku looked out after downing the red dragon, and leapt off the table. Hiei followed her outside, and they walked to the person. Yiku kicked it, and a familiar face looked up.  
  
"Sheba?"  
  
The Saiyou perked a leopard spotted-  
  
Author Sheba: IT'S NOT A LEOPARD, IT'S A CHEETAH!!!  
  
Author Yiku: Fine!  
  
Anywho, the Saiyou perked up a cheetah-spotted ear at the sound of her name. She rolled over onto her back, and shielded her eyes from the blinding sun. She saw Yiku.and a small black thing standing next to her. "Yo, what up with ye?"  
  
A cell phone rang, as Sheba looked at her hip. She picked it up, and answered it. "Hello?...No, I told you! I don't have a refridgerator! I'm in the fucking desert!!..No I don't wanna go to Hawaii!"  
  
Yiku and Hiei blinked down at her. "Sheba, what're you doin down there?" Yiku asked.  
  
Sheba lifted her head up, and looked around. "Oh.I dunno. But I think I just killed that guy."  
  
Yiku fwapped her. "Dammit, Sheba! We can't have that! I was supposed to kill him when I took over the world! Dammit!"  
  
"Oh well, that's just something that you won't havta do later! See? I did you a favor, jackass", Sheba said as she stood.  
  
Yiku blinked a bit as Sheba staggered and looked to the sun. She turned sober, and said, "Yiku, I've been summoned again."  
  
Yiku gasped and fell over onto Hiei, who hadn't expected to this, and the two hit the pavement. The Saikal quickly got to her feet. "Summoned? Oh dear."  
  
"Yes. I must go off into the unknown, and search again..for the Holy Grail, of Yu Yu Hakusho", she said solemnly.  
  
In the background, dramatic music could be heard, then the deafening screech of violin strings as big yellow bunnies conquered the music room. FYI, the bunnies aren't on our side.  
  
Hiei lifted his head toward Sheba. "Oh no, you mean..?"  
  
Sheba then noticed him. "Oh, hi Hiei", she greeted, earning a nod back. "Anyways, yes, tis true. They have summoned me. I cannot resist!! I must go and find it, lest they take away my pockies."  
  
"And we can't have that", Yiku added.  
  
Sheba's eyes lit up. "So you'll help me?" she asked.  
  
Hiei's eye twitched as the two girls pulled two equally pathetic puupy-dog faces. Hiei twitched almost uncontrollably, until he shouted, "FINE! I guess I'll..help."  
  
Yiku smiled as she hugged him. "Thank you, Hiei!" she said as Hiei tried to pull her off.  
  
Sheba spoke again. "We will need more people. But! We shall meet them all on our way!"  
  
"Where are we going?" Hiei asked as they began to walk east.  
  
"Off on another great adventure! Come on Slappy!!" Yiku cried as she took hold of Hiei's wrist.  
  
And with that they all ran, until Yiku tripped, and took Sheba and Hiei down with her..along with the set.  
  
Director: Cut! Cut! Okay people, that's enough for today!  
  
A bell rings as everyone prepares to go home. The director pulls Yiku off to the side.  
  
Director: Yiku, that was great, until you tripped. Okay, that was the fifth time we've done that scene.  
  
Yiku: ^^;; I'm trying my best, but Hiei keeps tripping me! ~points at Hiei, who stops in his tracks~  
  
Hiei: No, that's all you, dude. I'm sick of doing that scene!  
  
Director: Ah well, it can be there for comic relief I suppose. Although, the stage managers probably won't be too happy.  
  
Stage managers: ~glare and growl at Yiku from a darkened corner~  
  
Yiku: Eh heh..  
  
Director: Alright, everyone, go home!  
  
Yiku: ~looks at the camera~ Viewers, please review, like the critics you are. Please! The director's insane! He won't continue without some comments from critics like you.  
  
Bye bye!  
  
[Yiku sama] 


	2. The Journey Commences! Where's My Coffee...

Yiku: Yo my people! I'm back at 11:39 PM Eastern Time on December 29, 2003! I just got done watching RAW, and all I gotta say is.  
  
WELCOME BACK, STONE COLD!!!!!!  
  
Yes it's true, the Texas Chainsaw Rattlesnake is back and kickin' ass! Even if you don't watch WWE, please thank God, David, Buddha, Allah, whoever thou might worship!  
  
Ahem. Excuse me, I had to rave there. I'm pumped, and ready for random fun!  
  
Disclaimers: It would seem that MY own original work has not reached its fame within the past seven hours, so what's that to ya?  
  
Chapter Two: The Journey Commences! Where's My Coffee?  
  
The three ventured onward, despite the lack of reviews the director received from the previous chapter. They had gone on for about a day, and were making quite a bit of progress.  
  
"I can still see the village", Hiei said unenthusiastically.  
  
Oh, well maybe not.  
  
"Oh come on, Hiei, quit being a whiner!" Yiku ordered.  
  
"Nooooooo..I'm hungry. Sheba, do you have any food?"  
  
"Maaaaaayybe", Sheba replied, waving around a pocky stick.  
  
Hiei stopped in his tracks at the sight of the tiny, chocolatey snack. He held out his hand to try and grab it, but the Saiyou lifted it just out of his jumping reach. "Nuh-uh, not so fast. First you have to do something."  
  
The fire demon growled. "I don't have to do anything! Gimme the damn pocky, woman!"  
  
"Hm, that's right, you could go hungry. Or you could take my dare...."  
  
"Name your price", Hiei said blandly.  
  
From up ahead, Yiku noticed that no one was reacting to her off-key singing, and turned around to see a most unusual, not to mention, scarring sight.  
  
On the highest branch of the highest tree, Hiei stood tall (ahem), arms out in preparation for flight. The fire demon gulped and looked down to the earth below, noticing how far the fall would be. And all of this was for a single pocky.  
  
He looked down at Sheba and yelled, "C'mon, do I really have to say it?!"  
  
"Do you want all, or a quarter of this pocky?!" she yelled back.  
  
Hiei sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this one, and he knew it. However, he set all of his dignity aside, as he leaned forward, and off the branch, shouting at the top of his lungs, "I AM HIEI, RULER OF THE SMALL, FURRY, WOODLAND CREATURES!!!!!"  
  
And all of this, was in his famous heart-shaped boxers.  
  
Unfortunately, Hiei did one flip too many, and landed smack into a fish pond. Sheba and Yiku slowly walked over to check his condition, only to see that he was....  
  
"Hey, dude, he's drowning", Sheba stated, somewhat amused.  
  
"Huh, huh, huh..cool", Yiku said as she made no effort to save him.  
  
After a few minutes, Yiku got bored and reached down to save Hiei. She eventually was able to pull him out and realized he was unconscious. She exchanged a blink with Sheba, then looked down at the demon laying in front of her. "I'm not doing it", she said simply.  
  
"You're the one who likes him", Sheba remarked.  
  
Yiku fwapped her. She then thought. "Or! We could just let him die."  
  
Sheba shrugged. "Yeah I guess we could. We'd have more food that way and maybe the whining will let up."  
  
The two began to walk away, when they heard a dramatic, "I'M NOT DEAD YET!!" from behind them. They looked, and watched as Hiei slowly got to his feet, coughing as he went. He looked up at them, fury in his eyes. "You were just going to leave me there, weren't you?!"  
  
Yiku shrugged. "Yeah, it seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
Hiei glared at her. "Bitch", he muttered as he stood and followed them. "Now, where are we going?"  
  
Before anyone could answer, Sheba spotted something in the distance, just beside the road. Actually, it was more like two somethings.  
  
~~~~~ COMMERCIAL BREAK!! ~~~~~  
  
~staticstaticstatic~  
  
Yiku: ~unenthusiastically~ Do you get tired easily? Is it really annoying? Tired of those little baggies under your eyes? Well no more!  
  
~holds up a little pill container as many bright lights show up~ Now, you can get, Cornholio In A Pill!  
  
Akito: ~shows up~ Oh-my, how-does-it-work?  
  
Yiku: Simple!! ~shoves a capsule into Akito's mouth, making him gag~  
  
Akito: Gahhhh!!!! ~stops squirming and goes into a calm state~  
  
Yiku: See? Drugged up like a-HEY THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!! ~kicks Akito in the back~ DO IT RIGHT!!  
  
Akito: ~twitches as he begins to laugh insanely. He takes his kimono and puts it over his head, and holds his hands up, elbows bent~ I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO-O-O-O-O-O-O!!!!!!  
  
Yiku: ~smirks~ See? Works every time. Now just call this number! 1-800-INE- EDTP!  
  
Akito: ~starts running around crazily~ TP....TP for my bunghole...~crashes into the camera~  
  
~~ END COMMERCIAL BREAK! ~~  
  
~On the side of the road~  
  
A girl with pink hair and a bass guitar strapped onto her back held her thumb up for the passing truck. A girl beside her with blue hair and a tail held up a sign, reading "Kentucky or Bust!".  
  
Suddenly, Yiku, Sheba, and that other guy sprung from the bushes and jumped into the road. Correction! Yiku and Sheba jumped into the road, Hiei was caught in midair by the blue-haired lady. Meanwhile! In the middle of the road, the driver veered off to the left at the last possible moment, and dove out of the window just before the truck blew up.  
  
The driver held his head and sat in the middle of the road, while Yiku blinked. "Shigure?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, hello", he said, now standing up. He dusted off his kimono, and looked around. "Funny, where's Hatsuharu?"  
  
Sheba blinked. "Haru's with you?"  
  
"But...it blew up", Yiku said, dazed.  
  
"Ah, yes, that is a shame. But, you know Haru, surely he's found some way to get out in time", Shigure said, somewhat hopefully.  
  
"Hey, did you forget about us?!" someone called from the road. The voice happened to be--  
  
"Haruko!" Yiku shouted as the others returned.  
  
"Yo..." the fellow bassist said, as she held someone by the wrist. "Look, I found a cow!"  
  
They looked to see Hatsuharu in his transformed state.  
  
Suddenly, just as Haru was about to go off, the authoresses switched places and Sheba was now typing! Horror of horrors! The sudden change left a plot hole large enough to drive a truck through! Nevertheless, Sheba blissfully poured her nonsensical (yes, that's a word) drivel from her brain to her fingertips to the screen in front of her, and, as they say, the show must go on!  
  
Authoress Sheba paused for a moment pondering the irony of her previous words and concluded that yes, this IS a show, in spite of being a fanfiction of written word rather than a performance of dramatic gesture, and concluded this run-on sentence when she realized that she had digressed from her point.  
  
And yes, she had a point.  
  
And yes, the grammar check on Word has caught that last sentence, thank you very much.  
  
So anyway, in scene 13, which was a wonderful scene written by Yiku which Sheba decided not to include out of pure spite (mwaha), some more people came and joined the group! *gasp* But then you saw that coming, didn't you? So now they were all walking in the desert (or dessert, whichever you think is funnier) when--wait, were they walking? Are they even in fact in the desert/dessert?  
  
*a cue card fills the screen "Please stand by while authoress scrolls up" elevator music plays*  
  
Okay! So they were on a road!  
  
.  
  
In the desert!  
  
..  
  
But they weren't walking! They were standing!  
  
The misfit group continued their journey (NOW they're walking) when a bass guitar began playing. Everyone glanced around accusingly at their three resident bassists (i.e. Yiku, Haruko, and Hiei in case you haven't been paying attention) Shall I keep going, Yiku?  
  
Authoress Yiku: Yes, yes, keep going. I wanna see where this leads us.  
  
Authoress Sheba: Okay!  
  
Anyway, before I was interrupted, they heard a bass playing from nowhere and saw someone walking on the other side of the road, coming toward them. The music got louder as they approached.  
  
As they got closer, they saw who it was.  
  
Kurama was carrying a guitar, Jin a bass, and Touya had an entire drum set around his neck. Kurama was.singing something:  
  
"Hey mister, where ya headed? Are you in a hurry? Need a lift to happy hour, say 'oh no'."  
  
The group listened with interest and intrigue (hey! Alliteration!) and wondered how they were playing electric instruments with no amps.  
  
"Do you break for distilled spirits? Need a break as well."  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Kurama, what are you doing?"  
  
"Hitchin' a Ride!" Kurama replied simply. Touya did that little.you know.Ba- boom CH thing on his drums, what's that called again?  
  
Audience member: A rimshot?  
  
Yeah! That's it! Thank you!  
  
Moving on.  
  
So then, the dudes were all like, "Hey, dudes, what'cha doin' headin' that way, man?"  
  
And then, and then the older dudes were all like, "Hey man, we don't know, we just doin' what the authoresses are typing, man!"  
  
And then, and then that one dude, with the red hair and horn and the windy thingie, was all "hey, want some of this pot, man?"  
  
And then, everyone else was like, "dude! Drugs are bad, mmkay? Don't do drugs, man!"  
  
And then, that dude was all like, "Hey, why we all--talking like a bunch of stoners, man?"  
  
And then.and then.and then.  
  
Authresss Yiku: Hey! Sheba! Wake up, or I'm gonna kick you in the nuts!  
  
AND THEN THE CHAPTER ENDED! THE END!  
  
Yiku: ~stares and blinks at Sheba~ Very nicely done.  
  
Sheba: ~does the bongos and bows~  
  
Now review!! 


End file.
